1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cuff and sleeve retaining devices and more particularly pertains to a new garter for items of apparel and method of use for providing ornamentation to and securing an article of apparel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cuff and sleeve retaining devices is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,475; U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,511; U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,057; U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,961; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,268.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device and method that includes both the capability of providing a decorative accent to an article of apparel, as well as being able to retain a portion of the article of apparel in a selected position.